


good boy

by 1300655506



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, i just love taeten, not really a plot but who needs one of those, um yeah i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1300655506/pseuds/1300655506
Summary: ten and taeyong are over for movie night with johnny and jaehyun





	good boy

taeyong knew that ten liked to use bedroom talk outside of the bedroom. he especially liked to use it when taeyong they were with friends because he knew that taeyong would become red as a tomato and had to focus on holding a conversation without stuttering.

but taeyong knew that, if he wanted to, he could make ten melt under his touch with just a few whispers.

that was why taeyong was shushing ten quietly as johnny and jaehyun sat on the couch opposite them, fixated on the movie playing on the tv. "shh, baby," taeyong whispered, bending his head down to ten's ear "we wouldn't want johnny or jaehyun to hear."

taeyong watched as ten's adam's apple bobbed beneath his choker, and he could practically feel the heat radiating from ten's cheeks. "good boy," taeyong praised the other, smiling as he heard ten's breath hitch. "what would they think if they knew about this?" he asked teasingly. "look at them, so oblivious. but what if they weren't oblivious?"

ten grabbed taeyong's hand and taeyong could hear his breath become heavier, even over the sound of the movie. "yongie," ten breathed.

"what is it baby?" taeyong asked, moving his hand to ten's hair and tangling his fingers in it.

"please," ten begged, and taeyong was sure that ten had to hold in a whimper. taeyong pulled ten's head back, receiving a small gasp from him.

taeyong made sure that ten could see him and smirked. "please what baby?" he asked. "use your words."

"kiss me," ten said, almost demanding, "please," he added on as an afterthought.

taeyong looked over at johnny, who was still engrossed in the movie, and jaehyun, who had fallen asleep against johnny's chest.

he hummed in fake thought to ten, who looked up to taeyong with pleading eyes. "how could i say no when you're being so good for me baby?" he said, leaning down and capturing ten's mouth with his own.

the kiss quickly grew more passionate, with ten pressing himself closer to taeyong, and taeyong had to pull away from ten before johnny noticed. a small whine left ten's mouth as taeyong ended the kiss, and taeyong wanted to kiss the younger again. "be patient for me, baby?" taeyong muttered. "remember that johnny is right there."

ten looked over at johnny, as if he had forgotten the other was there, and sighed. "i'll be patient for you," he said, snuggling into taeyong's chest.

taeyong carded his hands through ten's hair and hummed. "good boy," he said. "my good boy."

taeyong would never get over the feeling of ten's hitched breath whenever he said that.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure what i'm doing with this subject but i hope i did okay and you enjoyed ^^
> 
> maybe i'll write more of these sort of fics? not sure yet.
> 
> come talk to me on twitter @ReadWriteHot


End file.
